What if? FireXSpotted
'What if? '''is a FirexSpotted tribute written by 4pinkbear. If you're wondering, the title, ''What if?, ''means, well, what if Yellowfang died instead of Spottedleaf? What would've happened? What if she was expecting the newly-appointed-warrior Fireheart's kits? What if they mated? ''There are 3 Points-of-View: Fireheart, Spottedleaf, and Sandstorm. Prologue Fireheart pressed against Spottedleaf, his fire-ginger fur brushed against her pelt softly. Tears welled in his eyes. Yellowfang was dead. ''Why couldn't it have been me!? ''Spottedleaf thought sadly. She could almost recall the moment Yellowfang had jumped in the way of Clawface's attack, which killed the two cats instantly. Clawface's body was left at the Shadow/Thunder Clan border so it would be noticable that ShadowClan should not intrude, or suffer. Clawface. Yellowfang. Two deaths in one day. Fireheart helped Spottedleaf prepare the body. He stared in her eyes. She stared into his. Emeralds with a dark rim. She purred, and licked his cheek. He licked hers in return. "I...I love you, Spottedleaf. I always will." he confessed, looking at his paws. She purred. "I love you, too." she mewed softly. And they mated. Chapter 1 ...About a year later... Spottedleaf hurried out of camp, hiding from sight. Her kits would be here any second. She sniffed around, and got into a bush with brambles and thorns curling around it. It was thick, and no cat would think to go there. She growled and pulled herself in there, no matter how much the thorns hurt while they scratched her. A searing pain flew into her side. She grabbed a stick and bit it as the first kit came. A tortoishell she-kit, like her. She licked it hoarsely until it breathed and slumped itself to the curve of her belly. The next one was a sturdy pale brown tabby she-kit with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws. She licked it and nursed it as well, and finally ate the herbs, nearly instantly stopping the flow of milk. "Dappledkit and Leafkit." she named them softly, and hurried back to camp. Sandstorm licked her swollen flank. She and Fireheart...she loved the idea of them as a couple. And they were. Until Spottedleaf burst in with two kits. Two beautiful kits. "Sandstorm... I was out... collecting... herbs... when... I... stumbled... upon... these 2 kits... please... take them in..." she gasped out, flank panting. The beautiful medicine cat's stomach looked somewhat swollen, but no matter. The kits looked perfect. "What... what should I name them?" Sandstorm meowed, snatching the kits and letting them nurse. "I found them, can't I name them?" Spottedleaf growled playfully. "Of course!" Sandstorm replied softly. "Dappledkit and Leafkit, then, please. I thought of it on the way here." Sandstorm licked her fur gently as the pain subsided. Later that day, she had her three kits, Squirrelkit, Patchkit, and Dunekit. Fireheart purred and licked Spottedleaf's cheek. "Thank you, Spottedleaf, for helping my mate." he mewed. She mewed, "If there are any problems, give me a shout." and padded out. She headed over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a juicy thrush. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Series